In a box Chasriel
by TMLove3
Summary: Frisk y Monster Kid están hartos del comportamiento irritante de Asriel y Chara. Estos dos no dejan de pelear constantemente y sus amigos han decidido ponerle un alto de una vez por todas. ¿Qué mejor solución que meter a ambos dentro de un armario? Justo como estar en una caja. Historia Chasriel, two shot.


La nieve caía lentamente en Snowdin. Los monstruos charlaban tranquilamente, los adultos reían al ver a sus niños jugar juntos y se respiraba la calma en todo el ambiente.

Un día completamente normal en el subsuelo.

-¡Por Dios, Asriel! ¡Eres realmente molesto!

-¡Como si tu fueras un viento primaveral!

Lamentablemente, casi nadie disfrutaba de los días normales en ese sitio, al menos no desde hace un tiempo.

Asriel y Chara eran los mejores amigos desde siempre, eran los hijos de la familia real. Su relación había sido perfecta y sin igual, conocida y admirada por todos los monstruos. Un humano y un monstruo, la esperanza de que la paz entre ambas especies llegaría.

Un día, sin más, la amistad entre ambos se había roto. A pesar de que ambos seguían juntándose y siendo "amigos", no podían evitar discutir a cada rato por las cosas más estúpidas del mundo. Por más que sus amigos preguntaran que había pasado entre ellos, nada quedaba claro y se echaban la culpa al otro, iniciando así una nueva pelea.

Y eso obviamente tenía más que hartos a sus amigos.

-¿Podrían parar de una vez? Hay gente aquí que sí quiere jugar-. Reclamó Frisk. Estar escuchándolos pelear todos los días en su hogar ya de por sí era bastante agotador, ¿por qué también tenían que seguirle hasta la casa de su mejor amigo?

-¡No hasta que ese bebé llorón admita que "babieca" no es una palabra!- Exclamó Chara mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Claro que es una palabra real! Ejemplo: Tú eres una completa babieca-. Replicó Asriel con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de que significaba esa estúpida palabra.

-¡No se vale! ¡No puedes insultarme con una palabra que no existe!

-Acabo de hacerlo.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo mientras que Frisk simplemente se acariciaba las cienes de la cabeza con gesto candado. En el fondo, sin llamar mucho la atención, se encontraba Monster Kid, que tosía y sacaba la lengua repetidas veces, dejando confundida a su amiga.

-No creo que sea buena idea seguir jugando _Scrabble_ de todas formas-. Dijo el chico monstruo después de calmarse un poco. -Creo que me acabo de tragar una pieza.

Chara volteó hacia Monster Kid, olvidando completamente que estaba discutiendo previamente, para el disgusto de Asriel.

-¿Qué pieza era?

-No lo sé-. Respondió el monstruo confundido. -Creo que era una "l".

La chica respondió con chasquido, molesta por esta respuesta.

-¡Genial! Era la pieza que me faltaba.

-Claro, culpa a los demás. Como siempre-. Susurró Asriel, lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica escuchara.

-¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?

-¡Creo que me oíste perfectamente!

Monster Kid solo pudo suspirar al ver como ambos volvían a la pelea de siempre, ¿por qué tenían que ser así? Recordaba como hace tiempo atrás ellos se llevaban tan bien, defendiéndose el uno del otro de los demás, haciendo todo juntos…

Bueno, no es como si no hicieran eso ahora, seguían haciendo la mayoría de cosas juntos (a pesar de que parecían odiarlo), y sobre defenderse de los demás…

Unos días antes de ese, mientras paseaba por Snowdin, como era común cuando no tenía a nadie con quien pasar el rato, había escuchado a alguien gritando, algo extraño en ese pueblo tan pacifico.

Cuando se dirigió hacia donde lo había escuchado, reconoció a la dueña de la voz. Su amiga Chara se encontraba agarrando del cuello de la camisa a uno de los monstruos adolescentes bravucones que les gustaba burlarse de ese extraño reno al cual le daban regalos.

-¡Y la próxima vez que se te ocurra burlarte de Asriel, ve bien quien está detrás de ti escuchándote!- Gritó la chica, dejando caer en la nieve al monstruo. No iba a lastimarlo, obviamente, pero a veces odiaba que esos bravucones se sintieran intocables contra ella. -Eres patético, consíguete una vida.

Monster Kid no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que había pasado, pero creía haber entendido que ella había defendido a Asriel, por lo cual aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que esos dos no se odiaban del todo, sino todo lo contrario.

Aunque esos recuerdos ahora le parecían muy lejos, detestaba verlos pelear de esa manera.

-¡Ya me tienen hartos!- Gritó Frisk, sacándole de sus pensamientos. -Soporto que estén de esta manera todo el maldito día frente a mí, ¡pero esto ya es el colmo!

Frisk se levantó repentinamente, sobresaltando al par de molestos mejores amigos. Fue hacia ellos y se encargó de agarrarlos a ambos por las orejas. Se volteó hacia el monstruo amarillo, quien se asustó al ver su cara determinada.

-¡Monster Kid!

-¿¡S-sí?!

-¿Hay algún armario por aquí?

Monster Kid los guio por los corredores hasta señalar con la cabeza un armario que se encontraba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de este había un jarrón que contenía las llaves de este lugar. Frisk soltó a sus estúpidos hermanos y agarró las llaves con fuerza. Abrió con cuidado la puerta del armario y lo señaló.

-Adentro-. Ordenó mientras miraba fijamente a ambos.

-No voy a entrar a ese sitio, ¿sabes?- Dijo Chara, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su mejor amigo asintió enérgicamente, afirmando que él tampoco entraría.

Frisk le hizo una señal a Monster Kid, quien se había quedado algo atrás de ellos. Aunque este todavía no se encontraba muy convencido con el plan de encerrar a esos dos en el armario de su casa, decidió hacer lo que le pedía. Tomando impulso, empujo tanto a Chara como a Asriel dentro del lugar, cayendo justo al otro lado de la puerta.

-No fue una pregunta-. Fue lo último que dijo Frisk antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

Monster Kid se levantó con cuidado, esperaba que eso de encerrar gente en su armario no se convirtiera en una rutina.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tenerlos allí?- Preguntó incómodo.

-Lo suficiente para que se arreglen-. Respondió diciendo la frase en voz alta para que sus hermanos también pudieran oírle con claridad. -Ahora vámonos, tenemos que terminar esa partida.

Frisk simplemente salió del pasillo para dirigirse al sitio donde estaban antes, siendo seguida por su amigo.

-Por favor, no hay que seguir jugando. Estoy harto de tragar piezas.

Mientras tanto, Chara tenía el oído pegado a la puerta, escuchando como los pasos de los otros se iban haciendo más difíciles de percibir.

-Diablos, realmente se fueron-. Se quejó la chica. Asriel la miraba de reojo con los brazos cruzados desde una esquina del armario, el cual no era particularmente grande. -Parece que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un rato.

Chara intentó acomodarse lo más lejos que pudiera de su mejor amigo, pero estar en un sitio tan pequeño como ese no ayudaba mucho a poner distancia. Sin quererlo, sus piernas chocaban al estar sentados.

Asriel estaba enfocando todos sus sentidos en intentar no concentrarse en la chica, quien no apartaba su mirada de él. Hace mucho tiempo que no se daba unos segundos para mirarle, aun cuando esta era una de sus actividades favoritas de niña.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el monstruo suspiró y por primera vez en ese momento volteó para ver a los ojos a Chara, esta no parpadeo ni se sorprendió un poco por el cambio de actitud en el chico.

-¿Cuándo fue que comenzamos con esto?- Preguntó Asriel, con un tono decaído que ella no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-Estoy segura de que es una broma y nos sacaran en cualquier minuto, no te preocupes-. Le tranquilizó manteniendo su semblante serio, no habían pasado muchos minutos todavía desde que los habían encerrado.

Asriel negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…- Comenzó el chico, tratando de buscar las palabras o un momento clave para describir desde cuando habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos tan seguido. -¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

-La gente cambia.

-Yo nunca quise cambiar.

Chara negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba para nada hablar de este tipo de cosas. ¿Y qué si ya no podía estar bien con su mejor amigo? ¿Y qué si ahora las cosas que antes amaba hacer ahora le causaban un dolor interno? Todavía tenía a su lado a Asriel, y eso era lo único que realmente debía importarle, no su estúpida conformidad.

-Yo no te odio, ¿sabes?- Replicó el chico, durante tanto tiempo no había querido hacer otra cosa más que decir eso en voz alta. _"Yo no te odio"_ , quería dejar eso bien claro, porque si un sentimiento tuviera que describir que era lo que sentía por ella, "odio" definitivamente no lo era. -Sinceramente, creo que eres lo mejor que me has pasado en la vida, no entiendo porque tenemos que comportarnos de un modo tan infantil.

-Yo tampoco te odio, pero no es como si estuviéramos metiéndonos en estas tontas peleas porque nos odiásemos, ¿cierto?- Negó Chara, por mucho tiempo había notado esto, sabía que era ella la que provocaba a Asriel, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Todo por… -De hecho, creo que la razón por la que lo hacemos es todo lo contrario.

Asriel miró a Chara, notablemente confundido. Siempre había entendido que la razón de sus discusiones era porque sus actitudes eran molestas para el otro, no algo "contrario" a eso.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres…

Chara suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, totalmente molesta por la densidad de su mejor amigo, ¿por qué todo debía de hacerse de la forma complicada por su culpa? De nada le servía intentar ser clara si él simplemente iba a ignorar todo lo que dijera para su propio bienestar. Porque sabía que, en el fondo, el muy bastardo sabía exactamente de que estaban hablando.

-Olvídalo… ¿ves? A esto me refería. Eres un imbécil-. Y con eso, volvió a apartar la mirada, decidiendo ignorar a Asriel por lo que les quedaba de tiempo atrapados en ese estúpido armario.

Él ya había intentado en muchísimas ocasiones exigirle explicaciones del porque de sus pelear, pero la chica de algún modo siempre terminaba evadiendo la situación y terminando todo en un pleito mucho más grande.

Pero esta vez no sería así.

Chara tendría que responderle, por las buenas…

Asriel, en un movimiento rápido, empujó a la chica hacia abajo en el suelo, posicionándose encima y cerrándole el paso con ambos brazos alrededor de ella.

…O por las malas.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Chara, quien parecía encontrarse repentinamente nerviosa a pesar de que ni siquiera pareció querer hacer el intento de apartarse.

Sinceramente, él tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo, se había dejado llevar por completo por sus instintos. Al menos de esa forma conseguiría que la chica no se escapase, y ese era su objetivo desde el principio así que asumía que no había hecho nada mal, pero aun así no podía quitarse esa sensación de incomodidad que tenía. La chica tampoco parecía muy cómoda en esa posición, tenía las mejillas mucho más sonrosadas de como las tenía usualmente.

-No me respondiste-. Dijo Asriel con firmeza, no iba a dejar irle esta vez. -¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo? ¡¿Por qué pareciera que todo lo que hago te molesta?!

Chara se mantuvo callada por unos instantes, tan solo observándole a los ojos con un gesto serio y sin emoción. Asriel pensaba en repetirle la pregunta cuando algo le detuvo.

Un beso.

Chara lo estaba besando.

Y después de unos segundos estando atónico, se dio cuenta de que él realmente deseaba corresponderle.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Con cuidado, se apoyó con un abrazo al suelo y, sin pensarlo mucho, con la otra empezó a acariciar los pelos de la chica. Sintió como los brazos de Chara le rodeaban gentilmente por el cuello, atrayéndole más hacia ella.

Al pasar un tiempo tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Agitados, no hicieron más que mirarse a los ojos hasta que Chara, entre respiraciones, susurró:

-¿No es esta la razón?- Asriel pudo ver como la chica esbozaba una sonrisa juguetona y algo cómplice. -La razón por la que actuamos siempre de esa manera.

Asriel sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, volvió a unir sus labios. Quería sentirla de nuevo, mucho más cerca que antes, sentía que podría quedarse besándole por lo que quedaba de su vida, lo cual hubiera hecho de no ser porque pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría repentinamente.

-Bueno, creo que ya es bastante tiempo que los he…

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando a Frisk, quien estaba completamente pasmado. De repente recordó en que clase de pose se encontraban en ese momento y lo agitados que estaban. Asriel consideró la posibilidad de decir un "no es lo que parece", pero creía que no serviría de nada ya que esto probablemente era exactamente lo que parecía.

-Hey, ¿qué pasó?- Se escuchó una voz detrás de él. -¿Chara y Asriel ya se llevan mejor?

Frisk cerró la puerta de un golpe, dejando a ambos encerrados de nuevo.

Monster Kid le miró confundido, Frisk solo soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras le daba pequeñas patadas a la puerta del armario.

-¿Qué esperas? Abre la puerta-. Dijo el chico monstruo, aún extrañado de lo que acababa de confundir. -Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente castigo.

Frisk asintió y se volteó hacia el armario, antes de girar el pomo exclamó en voz alta para que sus hormonales hermanos escucharan:

-Voy a abrir la puerta, pero hay _un niño_ presente, así que más les vale que cuando lo haga haya un metro de separación entre ustedes.

Al abrir la puerta, Chara y Asriel se encontraban firmemente sentados de rodillas lo más separados que podían estarlo. La chica parecía estar radiante y una gran sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, el chico estaba con la cabeza gacha y tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todavía no consiguieron arreglarse?- Monster Kid resopló, algo decepcionado al pensar que el plan no había funcionado en lo absoluto. -¡Mírense! Están tiesos.

-No, Kiddo, creo que fue justo lo contrario-. Le respondió Frisk mientras miraba a los otros dos con gesto desaprobatorio, el cual era completamente ignorado por Chara.

-Lo siento, chicos-. Susurró Asriel, sin poder mirar nadie a los ojos. -¿N-nos perdimos de algo?

-Probablemente nada que les interese.

Chara soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar esto, llamando la atención del resto del grupo.

-Perdón por todo-. Respondió la chica en el lugar de su mejor amigo, quien parecía no tener la capacidad de seguir hablando. -Pero es realmente su culpa. ¿Qué es lo que esperaban que iba a pasar cuando decidieron meternos a Asriel y a mí en un lugar tan cerrado como una caja?


End file.
